List of My-HiME manga characters
This article is a list of fictional characters who appear in the My-HiME manga series. Note that while most of these characters also appear in the My-HiME anime, their roles and relationships differ. Anti-Orphan Squad The Anti-Orphan Squad is a team of HiMEs dedicated to protecting Fuuka Academy from Orphans. Although later in the story they cease fighting Orphans, they still retain their original name. * Yuuichi Tate was brought to Fuuka Academy for the sole purpose of being Mai's and Natsuki's Key. He struggles with the fact that he can't do much since he isn't a HiME. * Mai Tokiha - Mai prefers to not get others involved in her troubles, instead fighting Orphans and taking care of her brother by herself. * Natsuki Kuga is a typically tsundere character, acting fairly aggressive to Yuuichi. She seeks vengeance for her mother. * Mikoto Minagi is a HiME of unknown origin, taken care of by Mai. She carries her Element, the sword Miroku, around with her. * Akane Higurashi is a modest schoolgirl who loves Kazuya, her Key, but is too shy to use him. * Midori Sugiura is the enthusiastic leader of the Anti-Orphan Squad who can best be described as a walking disaster. Ori-HiME Team The Ori-HiME Team was set up in response to the Anti-Orphan Squad's failures. In addition to fighting Orphans, they seek to eradicate the Anti-Orphan Squad. The name of the team is a pun on the legend of Orihime of the Tanabata festival. * Haruka Suzushiro is the aggressive Chief Executive of the Fuuka Academy Student Council, as well as the leader of the Ori-HiME Team. * Yukino Kikukawa is Haruka's assistant, often helping in enforcing the rules and fighting. * Akira Okuzaki is Takumi Tokiha's classmate and his class representative. Secretly she is the ninja HiME. * Nao Yuuki is a middle school girl who only cares about herself. * The Three Scale Sisters are three sisters, each in a different year of high school, who wield triangular rulers as Elements. Their names are never given. Searrs Female Institute The Searrs Female Institute is a separate school backed by the Searrs Foundation. The Institute sends students to Fuuka Academy as part of an exchange program. * Shiho Munakata is Yuuichi's childhood friend who is obsessed with him. * Alyssa Searrs is a young girl, seemingly Searrs' counterpart to Mashiro Kazahana. * Sister Yukariko Sanada is the teacher in charge of the Searrs girls. * Miyu Greer is Alyssa's guardian. * Dr. Saeko Kuga is Natsuki's mother, who works for the Searrs Foundation. Though she claims to still be the same mother Natsuki always knew, she acts nothing like she would have in the past, calling Natsuki an "inferior product" multiple times. However, it's possibly because she was in contact with the HiME star for so long that she adopted this attitude, as in the end, she saves Natsuki's life when Marie Antionette, from inside the gate to the HiME Star, makes an attempt on Natuski's life, at cost of her own well-being. Others * Mashiro Kazahana is the director of Fuuka Academy, responsible for the gathering of HiMEs and Keys. * Fumi Himeno is Mashiro's secretary, maid and Key. * Takumi Tokiha is Mai's younger brother who is sick and hospitalized. * Nagi Homura is a mysterious boy who seems to be behind the Orphans. * Youko Sagisawa is the Academy's doctor, as well as a HiME with healing powers. Her Element is a stethoscope. * Marie Antoinette is a QUEEN associated with flowers, based on the historical person Marie Antoinette. Her child is named "Fluer Melody", and takes on the form of a giant flowering tree. It has both the power to encase its opponents in steel strength vines and, save total destruction, can regenerate from and wound made to it. Her element was an indestructible rose she held in her hand and her Hime mark was on the right side of her neck. She was the more reserved of the two QUEENS, and was very elegant. She and her child are destroyed by a joint attack by Midori, Haruka, and Yukino. She is later resurrected and seen going to class, along with Yang, at Fuka Academy in the final volume. * Yang Guifei is a QUEEN associated with cats, based on the historical person Yang Guifei. Her child's name literally translates to "Cat Ball", which it live up to; it is literally a ball with a near comical cat face and a long cat tail. It had the power to disintegrate anything it came in contact with, including a HiME's element. Her element was a long black whip and her Hime mark was located in the middle of her forehead. As a character, she was not reserved and was ecstatic at the death of Marie as she believed it meant her being one step closer to marrying the Obsidian Prince. She is killed and her Child destroyed by an attack from Mikoto, Akira, and Nao. At the end of the series, she is resurrected along with Marie and is later seen in Fuka Academy school uniforms on the way to class. * Kazuya Kurauchi is the boyfriend of Akane's and a friend of Yuuichi's. * Masashi Takeda is Natsuki's self-proclaimed bodyguard, later Nao's Key. * Aoi Senou is one of the students who watches the drama between Yuuichi, Mai, and Natsuki unfold. * Chie Harada is another student who enjoys observing the love triangle of Yuuichi, Mai, and Natsuki. * The Obsidian Lord is a being who wishes to reconstruct the world in its own way. It has been hidden inside of another person, whom it then later takes over. Has its own child, which takes the form of a giant girl that appears as though meant to be sealed away in the most horrible of ways. My-HiME Category:My-HiME characters